tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Criaturas
Criaturas Las criaturas son los habitantes de tibia, aparte de los jugadores y NPCs. Cada tipo de criatura tiene sus propias característica que los hace únicos. . Las criaturas comparten el mundo de Tibia, entonces pueden ser hallados por todos los lados. Generalmente son acompañadas con otras criaturas de su misma especie, y dichas criaturas prefieren diferentes ambientes. Es por eso que los Venados y Conejos se ubican en terrenos con pasto. Los Slimes siempre seran encontrados en terrenos cerca del agua (usualmente en territorios subterráneos) , Los Enanos usualmente se encuentra en sus minas y los Demonios prefieren lugares profundos y subterráneos. Rookgaard These are the most weak creatures placed on the noob island (Rookgaard) wich level up for the levels 1~8 but many players stay on rookgard after level 8 Mainland Creatures In mainland you can find all kinds of monsters, from a little rat or a deer to Devovorga Criaturas ordenadas por: * Experiencia * Loot/Botin * Puntos Vitales * Lugar de Caza Creaturas por: Ver * DPL Lista de Creaturas * DPL Lista de Creaturas (con Exp/HP Columna de comparación) * Lista de Creaturas por Tipo y por Experiencia * Lista de Creaturas por Tipo y por Experiencia pagina 2 * Lista de Creaturas por Tipo y por Experiencia pagina 3 * Lista de Creaturas por Tipo y por Puntos Vitales * Lista de Creaturas por Coste de Convocacion * Lista de Creaturas por Coste de Convencimiento * Lista de Creaturas en Area de Cuenta Gratuita * Lista de los Sonidos de las Creaturas * Lista de Creaturas Ilusionables * Lista de Creaturas Empujables *Lista de Creaturas en Area de Cuenta Premium Anfibios Los anfibios son criaturas que resisten el elemento agua, estas creaturas son capaces de respirar por su piel y pasan la mayor parte de su vida en la superficie. Artrópodos Los artrópodos son comunes en ambientes marinos, esecialmente de agua dulce, en ecosistemas terrestres, e incluso en algunas lugares aereos. Demonios Los demonios son una fuerza destructiva de origen místico su poder erradica en la destrucción de los mortales. Elementales Los elementales son aparentemente peligrosos no controlados por ninguna otra criatura. Sus motivos están ocultos, pero son, obviamente, inteligentes en sus tácticas. También han dominado muchos hechizos de magia avanzada. Por su propia naturaleza, los diferentes tipos de elementales son casi nunca se encuentran juntos, pero no hay conflicto aparente entre ellos. Humanoides Los humanoides son un grupo de criaturas que poseen características humanas. Eso puede referirse tanto a su apariencia como a algunas de sus cualidades. Humanos Estos son humanos que fueron obligados o escogieron ser olvidados por la civilización, como resultado tienden a la matanza y al desastre; siempre hay que estar alerta cuando se camina por areas no habitadas afuera de las ciudades. Hibridos Los híbridos son una resultante de una combinación inter-especies, como tal, la descendencia hereda las cualidades de cada especie principal. Creaturas Magicas Las criaturas mágicas de Tibia se definen como aquellos que poseen la posibilidad de manipular la magia a su antojo desde su nacimiento. Criaturas como el Minotauro Mago y el Elfo Arcanista no tienen un lugar aquí porque se les enseñó en las artes mágicas. Mamíferos Los mamíferos son de sangre caliente, animales vertebrados que se caracterizan por la producción de leche en las glándulas mamarias femeninas y la presencia de pelo, tres huesos medios en el oído, y una región en la neocorteza cerebral. Otros Estas criaturas, o no tienen las características de otros monstruos o no pueden ser clasificados por los nombres del mundo real o su grupo es tan amplio que no se pueden clasificar. Reptiles Los reptiles son animales de sangre fría suelen tener escamas y poner huevos. No-Muertos Esta categoría se refiere a todos las criaturas sin vida pero reanimadas por una fuerza sobrenatural que andan por la tierra. También incluye a aquellos que son seguidores del dios de la no-muerte, Urgith, y que intentan utilizar su magia perversa para resucitar a los muertos y los utilizan como sus secuaces, que son comúnmente conocidas como nigromantes.